Takahashi Tazeko
Takahashi Tazeko(タカハシタゼコ) is the forwarder of the team of Mogusuke Kezuta. Takahashi likes gaming, and even has his own(popular) YouTube channel, which he uploads video's on while gaming alone OR with his best friend Marcus Keith. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy he joins Inazuma Japan. When he is a grown-up, Takahashi is an internation soccerplayer, and forwarder of Japan. Also the coach of his so-called 'little brothers'. Appearance He has green, and a bit of spikey hair towards the right. His eyes are seablue, and his skin is very smooth yet a bit pale. His eyebrows may in the end look a little bit like Gouenji Shuuya. At both eyebrows he has one small piercing. He wears a black T-shirt with the yin and yang symbol, overlayed with a brown jacket. His trousers are jeans with some chains for a 'cool' effect along with typical American sneakers. Personality Takahashi always acts flirty, or a bit in a seductive way. When on Raimon Jr. High, he was THE player of the school; having a new girlfriend almost every week. Furtherly, Takahashi is a nice person and always in for challenges. He doesn't quickly hate someone or something, unless you did something really bad to him. Once he hates someone, it takes more than just one simple 'sorry' until he forgives you. You really have to show how sorry you are. Background Takahashi was best friends with Tamota Fujin when he was still young. However, Takahashi decided to break their friendship because he felt like the whole friendship was one-sided. Later on Takahashi's ways of doing things become a bit like Tamota, to see who's better. Their real fight began once Tamota killed two of his closest friends. Takahashi never wanted to forgive him. At Raimon Jr. High he was known as Player Tazeko, for playing around with all the girls on the school. He seduced them and said nice things, got into a relationship with them and broke up when the fun was over. THOSE, were the rumors. Most of the time Tazeko didn't feel anything himself and made the girls break up with him. He never got hurt with it, though. As long as he had fun that week, he didn't care. At his last year on Raimon Jr. High, he spotted a girl he never saw before. While having a discussion with his brother Takahashi Kuroshinji, he decided to try and get into a (short) relationship with her as well. His brother said he couldn't get everybody as his girlfriend, but Takahashi(Tazeko) said he could. The girl, named Sokuna Minashi, wasn't a really easy target. Takahashi got forced to get her know better, since she didn't let others play with her. And before Takahashi knew, he really got in love and into a relationship with her. At the FFIV2*, he couldn't stand his brother having a relationship with his enemy Tamota Fujin. A couple of years later after the FFIV2, Tazeko got into a fight with his parents; his father and mother wanted him to finally get good grades at school, and therefore break his friendship with Marcus Keith. They said it was all Marcus' fault that Tazeko only wanted to spend his time gaming. No matter how much Tazeko's brother, Kuroshinji, tried defending him, his parents only wanted Tazeko to just break the friendship. Tazeko, however, became really angry about it and ran away the same night, after he told Minashi what was going on. More than 5 years later, Tazeko gets into an accident when he is training. He therefore had to be sent towards the hospital, as he was the forwarder of the National Team of Japan. When Tazeko wakes up, he doesn't recognize his nurse at first, but after a little while he notices it was Minashi. He apologizes a lot for not contacting her or anyone else ever since he left. He also admits that only Marcus knew where he was and what was going on. Tazeko asks whether Minashi has a nice husband and perhaps children, but gets really surprised when she says that she has no relationship. After hours of talking, they end their conversation with a kiss and both admit that they want to try the relationship again. Later on they get married, and they also get a child: Takahashi Atsuro, a boy. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO In Inazuma Eleven GO, Takahashi is seen as the player of the school. He already plays soccer, but isn't in the team of Raimon itself. He didn't come to school often, only to choose new targets(=girls) for the rest of his week. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In GO Galaxy Takahashi is known as the forwarder of Inazuma Japan, sometimes joining in as a midfielder at the times they had a midfielder too short. He also decided to just push away his player ''side and be his normal self to everyone. Teams Unnamed team. (Coach: Mogusuke Kezuta) Forwarder/Midfielder. Inazuma Japan. (Coach: Endou Mamoru, Co-coach: Mogusuke Kezuta) Forwarder/Midfielder. Relationships '''Takahashi Kuroshinji' His older brother. They were home alone often since their parents were working. However, they always had fun. He and his older brother were also on the same team, so they played soccer together very often. As well they sometimes went gaming with each other. Sokuna Minashi His girlfriend. Also first relationship with someone he really wants to hold on to. He also never regret going after her; since he really loves her a lot and he can't imagine a life without her. Takahashi leaves her(and his brother) though, when Takahashi gets into a fight with his parents. Over 5 years later they meet each other again in the hospital; Sokuna as a nurse/doctor and Takahashi as the patient, being injured in a training. Takahashi doesn't recognize her at first, but later on does and apologize. They get back together, and they later on marry. Also they get a son, Takahashi Atsuro. Tamota Fujin His former best friend- after Takahashi finished their friendship, they became enemies. Tamota even killed two of Takahashi's closest friends, and Takahashi told himself NEVER to forgive him. However, many years later(over 10 years), they decide to let it all rest and accept everything that happened. Marcus Keith Marcus is he son of Dylan Keith, and Takahashi's best friend. Marcus lives in America, but both of them are having enough time to visit each other in either Japan or America. They met each other through gaming, their YouTube channels to be exact. They might've had one fight, but that was over soon. Even when Takahashi left his family and girlfriend, he was still in touch with Marcus. However, he told Marcus not to tell anyone else where he was. And he didn't. Mogusuke Kezuta His coach. Takahashi asked her if he could join her team, and so he became the forwarder of her team. Even though Takahashi became an international soccer player when he was in his twenties, he still called Mogusuke 'kantoku', after all she did for the whole team. Gallery takahashi_tazeko_sama_by_professor_astrid-d64v889.png|Takahashi Tazeko, 15 years old. *My FFIV2 is way different than the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. It's a TRUE FFI, not something with aliens. Category:Forwards Category:Forward Category:Midfielders Category:Midfielder Category:Gamer Category:Male Category:Male OC Characters Category:Japanese Category:International player Category:International soccerplayer Category:Soccerplayer Category:Green hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Popular student Category:Father Category:Coach Category:Spikey hair Category:Smooth skin Category:Pale skin Category:Brave Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Raimon